Solus
Solus Current Time: 1875 Affiliation: Coalition Reality Animal Mascot: Bear Motto: "The rule about bears is their unpredictability." Solus is an alternate timeline to that of our own world, where the Greeks continued to research steam power and used it to create wonders and inventions of great power. This has resulted in some drastic changes to the devolvement of the realities societies, cultures, and map. As a result of this high standard of technology at such an earlier point, the inhabitants of Solus have an intrinsic understanding to some degree of how to operate steam powered devices, due to a couple of millennia of them being involved in everyday life. It has also resulted in numerous wars and conflicts involving the wide spread use of devastatingly powerful weapons, resulting in a stern and abrasive lot who call the reality home. However, the steam engine is not the most powerful item in Solus. It is rumored that entities of unimaginable power sleep throughout the reality, some even within the planet itself. Often referred to as “Elder Gods,” these entities have not been seen in thousands of years, but may have long reaching affects over the reality even as they slumber. It is also known that there are organizations throughout Solus trying to awaken and harness these dark powers. Known Nations and Territories '''United States of America (North US)''' The United States was one of the up and coming nations of Solus until 1860 when its civil war erupted, and has lasted for twelve years. The nation had intially made great gains against its rebelious lower states, until Grant lost at Vicksburg and the military action near Gettysburg turned out to be a distraction for the fire bombing of New York. This came as a huge defeat and cost Lincoln the re-election to McClellan. The sussessor made a mockery of the nation and was the first president ever to be impeached and removed. During the four year period under McClellan and Pendleton the South was able to gain the support of the United Kingdom, and the Union staled millitarily for the period with only minor gains being made in Georgia and Florida by General Sherman. The Union Army also has been trying to contain Johnston's horde that was led into Ohio by an unknown group. William Serward was elected after the failed presidency of George Pendleton in 1868. He has taken a hard nose approach towards the South as well as its ally the United Kingdom. The Union has re-established a permanent supply to Sherman's lost army. Extensive fire bombing campaigns have been planned, as well as a full force invasion led by a reinstated General Grant. '''Confederate States of America (South US, not officially recognized.)''' Currently fighting it's Northern brother, the Confederate states split off from the rest of America because of a difference in ideals, and disputes over taxes. Contrary to what the Union believed, the CSA has held strong for many years, gaining more advanced and terrifying technology. The South gained recognition by the United Kingdom in 1867 and signed the Treaty of Birmingham, which promised British aid for the duration of the conflict. They also have gained the support of the nights of the Golden Circle as a supplier of arcanum and other less conventional aid. The South also won a series of battles against Castille increasing the size of the state of Texas and gaining many new resources. However, pushing further south into the weakened nation was halted when the Union began it suscessful Wendigo Campaign. President Robert E. Lee was sworn in early 1866, and he passed on his beloved army to the mostly mechanical Stone Wall Jackson. With Lee's presidency coming to and end, and the beligered army stretched thin. It may only be a matter of time before the rebellion dies, unless extreme measures are taken. '''Castille (Mesoamerica, parts of South America)''' Castille once had dreams of becoming a great nation, but their staunchest ally, Aragon, was annexed by France during the later half of the Albigensian Crusade.''' '''Though it never would become what is known as Spain in other realities, Castille became a power house in the middle ages, kicking out the Ptolomaic kingdom from its southern shores, and managed to colonize much of central and southern America. However, it wore itself down. It lost most of its power after centuries of conflict with France, and U.K. It losts it support from the Catholic Church. Finally thirty years ago it lost its homeland, monarch, and most of its wealth in one of the final wars of Novitas Romes reclamation. The nation though its large land holdings in the Americas would be targeted, but it was the capital itself that was attacked. Castill was attacked by its former province of Portugal, Novitas Rome, U.K. and France, who jumped in only in the last six months of the war to state it had a claim to land. The final results left the king dead on the gallows, and the ancient homeland of Castille divided amongst its attackers. It also gave the British their holdings in Central America, dividing the remains of Castille in half. Currently Castille is governed by the Viscount Raymond Cortez as regent for handicapped son of the former King. The country is still reeling from its loses and does not look to pull out of its depression anytime soon. '''Russian Empire''' The Russian Empire Stretch from the eastern parts of Europe all the way to the Pacific Ocean in North America making it the largest country in Solus. Its size is mostly due to no other country desiring the land it claimed, but also to its impressive military might. It is mostly known for its gloomy and unfriendly atmosphere and its harsh weather, which leaves the majority of the country frozen for eleven months of the year. Originally the nation experienced much milder climate, but due to an experiment gone wrong a minor ice age was brought on most of the northern half of the nation. Such an environment has produced some of the toughest and gruffest people of the reality. It has also help to form a solidarity within the nation out of strife, which has led to a disdain for outsiders. The average Russian distrusts anyone not from their nation, and many of those not of their ethnic group. Outsiders are generally kept in specific quarters of the major open cities, and forbidden completely from entering many others. The nation has been led by the Romanoff imperial family for over six hundred years though a combination of brutal enforcement and fear of their impressive supernatural abilities. However little known to most of the populace of the nation and outsiders, the nation has been led by the spirit of Ivan the Terrible since his death, with only a few exceptions. Ivan implants his soul into the newly appointed czar and takes over. Only Peter the Great and Alexander II have been able to resist his control. Militarily the Russian Empire has the largest military on the planet, however it is not well equipped or well generaled. Most of the technology used by the Russian army is twenty years outdated, causing them to rely more on numbers to win. This lack of technology has led to several military defeats against the Ptolemeic Kingdom and the Prussian Federation. Currently a large scale invasion is being planned to regain the former Polish territories back under Russian control. '''Ptolemeic Kingdom''' '''(Egypt, Etheopia, Nubia, Lybia, Turkey , Greece, Albania, Macedonia)''' With the help of the Greeks, Ancient Egypt was reborn as the Ptolemeic Kingdom. While having a distinctive Egyptian dominance, the Kingdom is actually a Mixture of both Egyptian and Greek culture, philosophy, and religion. One of the wealthier nations, its economy is powered mostly by Gold, Silver, and Grains. Though, wine and beer are two other major exports of the country. Since it's also a mecca for some of the oldest and most powerful Alchemy and wizardry in the world, many countries believe that they have the secrets transmuting Gold and Silver. Because of this, The Kingdom has become somewhat isolated to try and protect its secrets from those who dare try to rob them. The Ptolemeic Kingdom is currently under a trade agreement with the United Kingdom. So long as the UK helps protect The Ptolemeic Kingdom's lines without infringing on its borders, the Kingdom will supply precious metals, food, and other goods to the colonies and troops in Africa and Asia. So far, the deal has held well for around 30 years and has kept other nations at bay. Culturally, the nation has an obvious "Ancient Egyptian" look, with much of the fashion, architecture, and belief structure of those of the ancient Egyptian past. Though, there are parts of the kingdom that are distinctly greek: For instance, the northern part of the kingdom has a greek look, and the Great city of Thebes and Alexandria both have Greek districts. And despite the overwhelming cultural dominance of Egypt, there is a mutual respect among the people of the Kingdom for both cultures. While the Kingdom has a form of monarchy, with lesser Pharaohs holding power over certain terrirories and the Grand Pharaoh over the entire kingdom, The Council of each Nation state is is usually in charge of political comings and goings of the empire. Each nation state within the empire is, to a degree, independent and is free to pass or veto any laws it wants, provided they're not instated by the Grand Pharaoh him/herself. Recently the Maritime Policies of the Kingdom have had to be modified in the areas of hailing and boarding due to an incident with the A.C.V. Miro near the northern boarder with Russia. '''Novitas Rome''' '''(Algeria, Morocco, Most of Spain, Italy)''' Novitas Rome, or to its inhabitants Rome, is the youngest officially recognized nation in Solas, forming only thirty years prior to the current time. It was born from the desired for a unified Italy. However once the boat was united, the push for what what once was did not stop. The young nation took land from southern France, helped to destroy the Castillian Homeland along with its allies Portugal, and took large swaths of "unclaimed" land in Northern Africa. Its steam did run out after thirty years of fighting it has hit a brick wall in both Europe and Africa for expansion. Its African lands but up against the Ptolemaic Kingdom and French possession, neither of which it would currently win a conflict with. Novitas Rome is governed by a republic style government. '''United Kingdom''' '''(Brittish Isles, Canada, Australia, India, parts of Africa)''' The United Kingdom is currently the most powerful and widespread nation on Solus, due to their wealth, technology, and aggressive attitude. This has resulted in a mixed view of the nation from outsiders, and many treat them with hostility due to their past history. Despite this, the Kingdom is nothing if not political. It has hundred of trade agreements that only bolster the Kingdoms wealth, and that combined with its military might make the nation a force to be reckoned with. Unlike its neighbor and continual rival the United Kingdom has effectively brought together the use of Arcanum and technology. Many of their vessels, airborne and sea going, run not on coal or hydrogen but on the powers of strong druids fueling their engines and weapons. '''France (French control Indo-China, France, Parts of South America)''' France is one of the oldest nations in Solus, having exixted in one form or another for over a thousand years. It has been at the center the majority of the wars in Solus, and has a high level of technology. However, it has been in a lull for about two hundred years due to a series of revolutions, rebellions, and at least a decade of repeated "what the hell." It is currently rebuilding its power under its new Emperor Napoleon III and his restoration program. The city of Paris is moving from a foul smelling overgrown midevil village, to a metropolis of brass, glass, and electricity. Since the revolution in the early part of the current century France has been unstable, its loss of continental territory has led to the unification of the German lands under Prussia and Novintas Rome taking its southern coast. It lost its New World lands, but were able to hold onto their colonies in Africa, China, and the South Pacific. So relatively weak compared to what it once was, the nation is still able to hold its own against most other secondary world powers. It is currently at a stand still with the Ptolomaic Kingdom and Novintas Rome in Africa, and Portugal in Europe. However, there is a high level of fear that Prussia will invade at any point. France relies heavily on a combination of Arcanum and Technology, often fusing the two. However, neither to thier full potential, often leading to backlashes on any such weapons user. '''Republic of Carribean Nations ''' The Republic of Carribean Nations is union of the numerous nations of peoples scattered across the islands of the Carribean. Within the Republic there are over fifety member nations that range from democracies to monarchies. They ally only to have a unified voice against the rest of the world, and to keep out the former colonial masters that once ruled them. At the moment the most outspoken of the republic is the kingdom of Cuba. At the moment it is crying out against its and other member nation's waters being violated by war going vessels in the North American conflict as well as European nations. '''Kalmar (Finland, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Greenland)''' The Kalmar Union, simply known as Kalmar outside its bourders, is a union of the Scandinavian countries. While each nation technically independent they all share the same monarch, currently the King of Denamrk. While the union is suppose to be a mutually beneficial consolidation to remain competative during this age of empires and colonization, it has been more of an excuse for the royals of Denmark to extend rule over what centuries ago was their glorious kingdom of the north. The people of Kalmar are generally friendly and open to most social changes. It is the only nation at this time to actually allow women to vote for the parliment. Socially the nation is liberal, but there are some pockets to the north near Jotumhiem that follow the old ways. Religiously most Kalmarians are either Agnostc or Humanists, but some still worship the old Gods as well as some pockets of Christianity. The government of Kalmar is a constitutional monarch, comprised of a member of one of the nations royal families and a democratically elected parliment. Currently Christian IX is the ruling monarch. Whilep popular in Denmark, he is generally unpopular in the other member nations of the Union. '''Prussian Federation''' The peoples of the Prussian Federation are a stern people, often fighting for their lives to try and secure their borders from the invading forces that surround them. While there is some form of Religion found in the nation, an overwhelming majority of the country is Atheist or non-religious, and by law, all uses of Arcanum is banned in the country. (With the exception of Alchemy.) As a result of the country wide disdain for magic, the nation has built some of the most terrifying machines of war to deal with it. A large bulk of their army is dedicated soley to disabling magic users, without the use of any sort of magic. They've even created a substance that renders magic users useless, called Aetheric Acid. The current monarch Kaiser Wilhiem has taken an agressive stance in polotics and in war. He is noted for being blunt and often replacing members of his general staff for incompotence. Currently he is focusing on his eastern boarder with the Russian Empire. Due to trade agreements with the United Kingdom both France and the Ptolomaic Kingdom have been marked off the list of regions to expand into. Also his cousin is the current ruler of the failing Austro-Hungarian Empire. This leaves on the east for the greedy expanding empire to move into. It is rumored one of the best generals has been sent recently to the boarder, as well as the Legendary Bismarch. '''Austo-Hungarian Empire''' The Austro-Hungarian Empire is weak by all standards. It has lost much of its one great status. Its holdings in Italy and on the Dalmation coast have been taken. The Ptolomies took its holdings in Greece. Only its noble blood relation have kept it from becoming the newest territories of the growing Prussian Federation. The people of the Empire are poorly educated, and mostly live as their ancestors did a centrury or so before. They are know for being great migrant workers in mills and factories, as well as farming. The majority of the people are either Eastern Orthodox or Coptic Christian, and most of the population is devote. However, most people are wary of the old rumors and legends of the supernatural, especially the tales of Baba Yaga and the Impailer. The Empire is ruled by the manic depressive Emperor Franz Joseph. When he was younger he was an energetic ruler and a great statesman, but a blow to the head and several embarassing military defeats has resulted in him having fits of his former ways followed by crippling down turns. This has led to horrible political reprocussions for the nation. '''Kingdom of Hawaii''' Much of the Kingdom of Hawaii is unknown, mostly due to the fact that it is so heavily guarded from invaders. Because of this, there are quite a few tales about the feral and evil tribesman that guard the islands, but those who've sat foot on Hawaiian soil and lived to tell the tale say otherwise. For the most part, it is a peaceful nation, and uses its reputation as as an advantage to keep those who dare threaten the small nation at bay. The most notable feature of the Islands is the very large Airship, the biggest on Solus, floating above the volcanoes and forests of the land, which acts as a fortress to King Kamehameha, and a defender of the isles to its people. The name of the Airship is "'''Kū-ka-ili-moku" '''though since many foreigners have trouble pronouncing that, they often refer to it as the "Bloated Terror" because of it's massive size, and how quick it can lay waste to an entire fleet. Like the Ptolemaic Kingdom, the nation has steep history in the Arcana, though it is not as "Sophisticated" as theres. '''Kingdom of Siam''' '''The kingdom of Siam is a small but proud kingdom, that heralds its traditions and culture. The small kingdom has been in an isolationist period for the last fifty years, and only has allowed limited trade with the United Kingdom, and the United States. The current monarch has not been seen since his crowning, and rules through a series of ministers.''' '''It currently has not real standing on world matters, and serves as a buffer state between European colonies.''' '''Empire of Japan''' The Empire of Japan has been the overnight success of Solus. It has gone from a back water land of fuedal lordship to a modern super power that could compete with some of the titans of Europe. With the ending of the Meiji Restoration the nation has industrialized over night and combined aether into all of its technologies. They have begun to produce some of the best airships, swords, and armor on the reality. They have established a large trade empire thoughout the reality, and begun to expand thier empire to keep the Europeans out of "thier" ocean. The nation is currently ruled by the God-Emperor Mutsuhito in a divine right monoarchy. His word is a devine mandate that may not be opposed. That being said, he rules with a soft but firm hand, setting up what seems to be a socialistic system for his people. The people of the nation are hard working and dedicated, though most of the common population is still suspicious of outsiders. The A.C.V. Miro is currently listed as one of the Emperial Navies War Cargo Carriers, and calls Kyoto, Japan its home port. '''Prinicpality of Tibet''' The nation of Tibet is in truth an autonomous region of China, but due to the laters weakend state has begun to exist as an indipendent state that has been acknowledged by the Brittish and is loosely under thier protection. The nation is a purely theocratical religious state ruled by the current Dalai Lama. It is peaceful, but maintains a self defense force that is equiped with extremely outdated weapons. The majority of the reality's nations acknowledge it a religious spot of signifigance and deserving of respect. Even the athiestic Prussian Federation holds a level of respect for this nation, and send some of thier military's officers there to learn to focus. '''Kingdom of Portugal Brazil''' The Kingdom of Portugal Brazil is an odd nation. It started as a small province of Castille, and after a century not only declared independence but took large amounts land from Castille's South American colonies. Eventually the nation allied with France and destroyed the old world home of Castille claiming the old capital as thier's. Even crippling and tearing its former overlord, Portugal Brazil is now poised to invade the remnants of Castille. The nation has two capitals, Barcelona on the Iberian Peninsula and Rio Dejanero in South America. The king rules from Barcelona while the crown prince rules in Brazil. This odd set up of rule has caused many to raise an eyebrow to the nation. It currently is in an alliance with France and Novintas Rome, causing it to be in a state of peace in Europe. '''Known Other Forces''' '''Knights of the Golden Circle''' The Knights of the Golden Circle (KGC) is a secretive organization that started somewhere in Europe, but since has spread through out most of the world. The KGC is very well financed and has a sizable military contengency, that may rival some of the smaller nations in the world. They have several experienced military leaders as well as wizards and alchemist int their ranks. While it does not seem world domination is their main goal, they seem to intend to spread unrest and start small to large scale conflicts between and within nations. Most of their actions take place near large confluxes or intersections of lay lines. No true hiearchy has yet been observed by any outsiders who have dealt with thim. However, it is rumored they are trying to obtain the power of an Elder God. '''Johnston's Horde''' Johnston's horde are the remenants of the soldiers who died at the battle of Shiloh both Union and Confederate. A year after the battle a necromancer sympathetic to the Southern cause attempted to ressurect General Albert Sidney Johnston and his troop. However, the project went horribly wrong resulting in nearly five thousand reanimated corpses to be called from the graves that littered the area, as well as the soul of the dead general. The necromancer could not command the general's spirit and unable to declare dominance over the horde and was quickly torn to shred's by the undead masses. The horde now wanders the country side of North America led by its ghastly leader atop his pale white horse. The horde makes war on whoever it comes across increasing its numbers at each conflict. Currently it numbers around 15,000 bodies strong. '''The Peppermint Legion''' The Peppermint Legion is a French Mercenary Band orignally made up of bakers and confectionists. However, today it is noted as one of the most effecient, and pragmatic private militiaries in the world. At anytime there are only one thousand members of the Legion and inniates will only be admited upon the verified death or retirement of a member. While in the past the Legion has been a vanguard and frontline force, since the French Revolution they have begun to only take contracts for protecting supply trains, and serving as escorts. They stand by thier contracts and will fullfill them to the exact wording, which means when signing a contract with them you must be very careful as how its worded. '''Council of European Nations ''' The council of Euopean Nations is an organization of mostly western European nations that joined together to further thier political and economic goals. The CEN operates under th guise of a peace keeping organization, but only operates to keep warfare outside of its chief members' territories. It often turns a blind a eye to military actions against non members, especially in eastern Europe or Asia. It uses field operatives and trade represenatives to maintain its functions. While it is mostly a hypocritcal organization designed to maintain the status quo in Europe, or gain more power for its chief members, it has staved off the outbreak of worldwide war on numerous occassions. Also many of its operatives have used the organization's miles of red tape and bueracracy to force peace treaties to keep many non-member nations independent and free of outside influence. Chief Members: United Kingdom, Prussian Federation, France, Portugal-Brazil, and Kalmar '''The Cult of Set''' Originally intending to overthrow the Ptolemiac Government, the Cult of Set was taken over by Ahket the Mindflayer to further his own plans of bringing the Order into the Reality. Since intervention by the Airship Miro, Ahket has left world, and the Cult of Set has since gone underground to gather their forces. Although not as powerful as some larger forces, the Cult of Set is notorious for their use of forbidden and powerful dark magicks. Even more, the group is said (by those aware) that Elder Gods might be connected to the group. '''Arcanum''' Arcanum is a supernatural energy present within the Solus world. To outsiders, it is called “Aether ,” though it is not considered as such by the denizens of Solus, as Aether is the name for another substance within the world. Arcanum (Or Arcane Energy) is laced within the Earth, creating Lay lines that span the entire world. Though these Lay Lines have been present for millions of years, the only creature known to be able to tap into its power are Humans. Much of the nature of Arcanum is unknown, but what is certain (after getting readings from the Moon and other celestial bodies.) is that it only exists on world with life, or where life once was. (There are small readings of Arcanum on Mars.) The energy replenishes its self from the day to day hustle and bustle of organic life, so any Solus world that contains life will continue to experience this phenomenon until all life on the world is extinguished The Lay lines are nearly unpredictable in nature. If one is unlucky enough to build on intersecting lay lines, or a shallow Arcanum deposit, there will be strange side effects in the building that lays on it. When the energy seeps up, it will cause a “Fun house” effect in the building. That can mean many things, but they can be as slight as simply hearing phantom voices or feelings of dread, to as drastic as Gravity shifts, phantom light, never ending hallways, and ghostly apparitions. Emotion and stress affect the lay lines as well. When someone dies horribly, a large amount of energy is released and causes a ripple in the lines, sometimes allowing a soul to be trapped. Other, more violent eruptions of stress or emotion can cause an imprint, allowing the event to play out as ghostly emissions in one spot for an indefinite period. There are several ways to harness this energy: '''Sorcery''' Sorcery is the basic form of utilizing Arcana. Most Solus humans, because of a unique evolutionary trait, are able to tap into the lay lines and channel this energy. Though, only a few can truly become powerful with the art, and for most it takes years to practice and master.Those who do must be very cautious of its use, as it’s known to decay the mind and render the user insane, those who practice this art can do a variety of basic things, such as manifest fire or ice, lift objects that are tons heavier then themselves, or peer into pathways of time. While Sorcerers can be powerful, they can only harness the energy in its raw form, and cannot create complex configurations like Wizards and Alchemists can. Other names for Sorcerers are Arcanist, Shaman, Clairvoyant, Soothsayer, and thaumaturge '''Wizardry''' Wizardry is the discipline of creating and deciphering complex magical codes and algorithms that channel Arcanum. The use of these codes (Or spells, as they’re usually called) allow the user to do more complex feats with Arcanum. Most Wizards, in order to perform spells, must either have a catalyst (An object to channel Arcanum through, such as a stave, jewel, or other object), orally recite a code, or a combination of both. Wizardry isn’t as difficult to learn, but it takes a life time to master, and those who go into the art must be careful of the unpredictable effects of channeling Arcanum. Wizardry is unique from Sorcery in that it allows for more versitility. While Sorcery might be able to summon a mass of fire balls, a Wizard can manifest that fire into elementals to fight for him. All Necromancers, Illusionists, Priests, and mages are in some degree wizards. Also unlike Sorcerers, Wizards do not feel the effects of Arcanum on their mind, and thus don't have to worry about becoming insane. (Unless they happen to summon something unspeakable, which has on occasion happened.) As well as being able to read and perform spells, Wizards can also imbue runes into objects to give them supernatural effects. Other names for Wizards are Mage, Magician, Necromancer, Priest, Illusionist, Enchanter, Warlock/Witch, Magus, and conjurer. '''Alchemy''' Alchemy is the art of using Arcana to reconfigure the molecules of atoms to create something new. Though the art deals in the use of Arcanum, most Alchemists believe their work to be more scientific than supernatural. Alchemists can use their abilities to turn various minerals into precious metals, such as turning coal into Gold, or creating balms that heal or imbue someone with supernatural properties. Unlike Sorcery or Wizardry, an Alchemist cannot simply “use” his/her arts on the spot for results, but spends long hours carefully studying and crafting their creations. '''Arcanum outside of Solus''' Since very few have traveled outside of Solus, no one knows much on how Solus based magic works outside of Solus. Considering the unpredictability of Aether, one can gather that Solus based magic will be just as unpredictable, if it even works at all. When other people from other realities travel to solus, however, it can become quite complicated. Depending on how magic works within their own reality, their abilities might be amplified, nullified, or it could kill the user. The unpredictability of Magic with outsiders is due to how Aether works on Solus, therefore their abilities might henge on that. Creatures '''Dire Squirrel''' The dire squirrel is an extremely deadly and horrible creature that live across the globe in Solus. They are known for their ununsual size (roughly the size of a pony) and thier stealth. They will spring from trees and pin targets before they savagely maul them. An odd fact about the dire squirrel is that they abhors mesh screening. The application such material to a vessel or transport usually deters the creatures from attacking. However, application of screening to an inividual has had mixed results. '''Didko''' The didko are small owl like preditory mammalian creatures with large eyes, and fur covered ears that primarily live on the southern expanses of Siberia and northern China. They also sport rough thick skinned feet and sharp beaks simmilar to those of birds. The odd species grows rought up to a foot to a food and a half in hieght and weight up fifteen pounds. The didko usually lives in family groups and twenty to thirty members, and they survice on a diet or small rodents, insects, and in some case carrion. Many myths about the creatures have been spoken by the people who inhabit the region, but little proof has been given to their man eating status. '''Supernatural Creatures''' As a result of the everflowing lay lines, Solus is home to both classic beasts and unique to the world its self. No one knows why or how some of these creatures exist, as Arcanum can have a highly unpredictable affect, but there are many theories presented to give explaination to these creatures. '''Ghouls''' Ghouls are said to be the ghastly result of a human soul being trapped within a corpse. Not to be confused with the Zombie, Ghouls are not simply souless husks, but are sentient, and do not rot. They are gray in appearence, slinder, and the eyes and mouth glow a faint blue. Because these creatures tend to stalk cemetaries and burial plots for the freshly dead, many communities have a "burn on sight" policy regarding ghouls. However, some cultures revere these creatures as higher beings and regularly give offerings in the form of human sacrifice. '''Vampires''' Vampirism is the unfortunate result of man's tampering with laylines in his early history. The earliest legends surrounding Vampires talk of men who sought immortality, and in their own ego created this monster. Though the most common myth about vampires is that they only feed on blood, many vampires have been reported to feed on flesh, bone, brain, or even on the life essence of an individual. The one thing that is consistant with Vampires, however, is that they never age, they do not reproduce (conventionally), and can live for thousands of years. Because one "contracts" vampirism, its often thought of as a disease, though there are some who are quite taken in by the myths and legends of Vampires. Vampires have a varying range of looks, from an elequant and perfect human form, to a more beastial appearance. One Dr. Rupert P. Ophilio predicts that Vampires might become more beastial with age. '''Wraith''' A wraith is a very unique and rare creature to encounter, and is created when a ghost can manifest a true physical form. As many Wraiths were once powerful wizards and sorcerers, they tend to be some of the most powerful and deadly forces to encounter. Should one encounter a wraith, the Solus people say to run, and hope the creature doesn't see you fit to kill. The Wraiths are usually very easy to spot, as they glow bright blue. They take many forms, but it is usually similar to the form they once had in life. The most known wraith at this time is Gen. Albert S. Johnston. Elder Gods The Elder Gods are beings of immense power that inhabit the Solus reality. Though they're called Gods, they don't have the omnipotent or Omnipresent qualities that are usually given to certain deities such as the Chistian God, and many of them have often been forgotten in time. It is believed by some theologians, and powerful wielders of arcanum that most if not all the Elder Gods may have once been powerful wizards and witches that in someone fully harnessed the ley lines and therefore be fused with aether. Despite this, the Elder Gods have had a large role in shaping the Solus Earth. Such Gods have helped the cultures flourish, while others like to watch the men that once worship them kill each other over petty wars. Known Active Elder Gods * Ashra * Baba Yaga * Bacchus * Ganesha * Hastor * Quetzalcoatl * Wodan/Odin * Vulcan * Ra/Re There are rumors of thousands of other Elder Gods, but the above list have been confirmed an active in the last hundred years of Souls history. There are is a legend even of a massive and feared being known as the Deep One that sleeps in the ocean. Unique Artifacts Like many realities, Solus has a host of many different and unique artifacts that trace back to the reality; Some of which are sought after those brave enough to set foot on Solus. Arcanist's Gold Arcanist's Gold is a unique type of Gold which is perfectly infused with Arcanum. The process of creating this gold is difficult, and is closely gaurded by the Ptolemiac Kingdom. At first glance, the sustance looks like Gold, though one might notice a faint blue glow imminating from it. When the Gold has cracks or imperfections, blue light seeps through the cracks. When heated, this light intensifies to an almost blinding level. Primarily, this gold is used to give special properties to objects. While other metals can be infused, Gold is sought after because of its non-reactivity to outside elements. Those who know how to install the metal to objects can give magic users a noticable boost in power, warrior's blades the ability to cut anything, or create amulets that give the user astounding Charisma. It's for this reason that many countries in Solus try very hard to make it, and why the Ptolemiac Kingdom does not give up their secrets easily. Necrotic Leather/Matter One of the more horrifying inventions by Necromancers and Dark Sorcerers on Solus, Necrotic Leather is usually the hide of powerful Sorcerers, which are heavily infused with their life essence and/or Arcanum, giving the user the ability to use magic, or enhancing the magic of the user in general. While Necrotic leather can give a noticable boost to its user, it can come with a price: Those who wear the leather are often followed by the spirits of the former sorcerers. One of the biggest causes of Possession in Solus is Necrotic Leather, and is a common method for Sorcerers to "Cheat" death. In many nations, owning the leather is forbidden. In places like the Prussian Federation, wearing such leather can result in a death sentence. Still, many places like the Americas, Asia, and parts of England won't give a second glance to those who do, though it's mostly because this material is unheard of to much of the population. In some cultures, this method is considered a sacred and holy ritual, with the greatest of the Priests sacrificing themselves for the betterment of the community. The Ptolemaic Kingdom, before it was banned, practiced this in ancient times. Sometimes, when a Wrath is killed, the matter in which makes up a wrath can be used to imbue objects with its power. This material is called "Necrotic Matter," and works in similar fashion to its leather counterpart. Known characters and Crew from Solus - The A.C.V. Miro crew. - Ahket Mubarak Mordin Back The Mordin Back is the inter reality trade currency used by Solus. Created by the Council of European Nations' financial officer Horace P. Mordin. He put almost all of his family's wealth behind the currency to encourage others to invest. Thus the currency's name. Treaty of St. Denis In 1875 Solus signed a treaty with the nations of the Coalition with the Treaty of St. Denis. It has promised arms, and military support in the war against the Order. TriviaEdit * The people of Solus are often considered unfriendly or gruff by the rest of the Multiverse.They seem to be a rather grumpy lot, making social interaction that lacks financial terms hard. * It artificially keeps its currency for multiverse trade low, to encourage other realities to do business. * Solus weaponry and technology was sold to both side of the conflict until the destruction of Delva. =